Dunkle Schatten des Krieges
by jacintee
Summary: Hermine schreibt ... Lest einfach selber!
1. Prolog

Dunkle Schatten  
  
Da dies meine erste FanFiction ist, lasst bitte Gnade walten mit mir, ja? Ich würde mich trotzdem sehr über Reviews freuen und hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Alle Namen, Charaktere, etc. gehören J.K. Rowling.  
  
Prolog  
  
"Harry! Bitte! Wir sind Freunde hast du das Vergessen?" Sie schrie, sie tobte und sie weinte ihrem Freund hinterher. "Warum Harry? Warum lässt du mich im Stich! Ich. ich weiß es doch! Ich weiß es! Bitte Harry verzeih mir. Du warst es und kein anderer, Bleib stehen!" Sie brach zusammen, ihre Nerven waren jetzt am Ende, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr, außer ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund Harry Potter weinend nach zu sehen, der grade mit vielen anderen Hogwarts-Schülern durch den Durchgang verschwand, der sie zurück auf den Bahnhof Kings Cross, zurück in die Muggelwelt, brachte. Hermine wusste, sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht, alles wodran sie im vergangenen Jahr festgehalten hatte, alles was ihr jetzt noch blieb. Sie war allein und es war ihre Schuld. Dumbledore. Er konnte ihr jetzt nicht mehr Helfen, niemand würde ihr jemals wieder Helfen können. Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war jetzt so gut wie leer, nur noch wenige Schüler der ehemaligen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei - Hogwarts, durchquerten jetzt eilends den Durchgang, um zu ihren Familien auf der anderen Seite zu gelangen. Der Zug war schon lange verschwunden, genauso wie Hermines Leben. Sie saß alleine auf ihrem großen Hogwarts-Koffer und dachte über alles nach, was passiert ist. Ron. Harry. Dumbledore. Weg. Sie stand auf und öffnete ihren Koffer. Als sie ihr kleines in Leder gebundenes Tagebuch gefunden hatte, schlug sie es auf. Es stand nichts drin. Ron hatte es ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Sie hatte es nie genutzt. Hermine griff noch einmal in den Koffer um ihn dann zu schließen und sich wieder auf ihm nieder zulassen. Wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend öffnete sie ihr Tintenglas, tunkte ihre Feder hinein und fing, mit dem Tagebuch im Schoß liegend, an zu schreiben:  
  
"Das Schuljahr begann nicht außergewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, dass in meinem 4. Schuljahr der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist und die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft außer den Anhängern des Orden des Phönix, es nicht wahrhaben wollten. Ende letzten Schuljahres, als ich mein 5. Schuljahr fast beendet hatte, wurde es endlich offiziell! Das Zaubereiministerium sah endlich ein, das er, Voldemort, seit einem Jahr zurück ist. Der Krieg war Ausgebrochen und obwohl ich mir nur vorstellen konnte, wie viel Hass und Krieg jetzt in der anderen Welt, in meiner Welt, herrschen musste, war ich traurig und kämpfte in Gedanken mit. Meine Eltern sind Muggel und ich bin während den Sommerferien in der unmagischen Welt gewesen wo ich nicht erfahren konnte, wie der Krieg vorantrieb. Ich war nun auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ um zu meinem 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts aufzubrechen. "Hermine!" Hörte ich zwei sehr vertraute Stimmen rufen und drehte mich zu meinen beiden besten Freunden um, die mich fast umrannten. "Wir haben so viel zu berichten, das wirst du gar nicht glauben Hermine!" Eigentlich verlief alles ganz normal, auf der Fahrt zur Schule berichteten mir die Jungs alles, was bis jetzt vorgefallen war. Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag, konnte ich mich kaum mehr an die vorherigen Stunden erinnern, ich glaub sogar, ich war direkt eingeschlafen als ich endlich in meinem Bett lag. An dem Ort wo ich hingehörte! Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich sehr früh und war froh das es ein schöner Sonntagmorgen war. Die Sonne strahlte in das Mädchenzimmer der 6. Klasse von Gryffindor. Ich ging schnell Duschen und zog meine Jeans und mein T- Shirt an, was ich beim Einpacken zu Hause achtlos in meinen Koffer geworfen hatte. Ich war so froh wieder hier zu sein. Es war schlimm, nicht zu wissen was in der Welt vor sich ging, die man liebte, zu der man gehörte. In der Muggelwelt passierte noch nichts gravierendes, was auf Voldemort zurückzuführen wäre. Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trat, erblickte ich sofort Harry und setzte mich zu ihm. Ron und er hatten sich sehr verändert, sie bekamen langsam die Statur von Männern und eine gewisse Reife sprach aus ihren Gesichtern. Wahrscheinlich war das normal, wahrscheinlich habe sogar ich mich verändert, ich wusste es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, aber das Wissen und die Erkenntnis kommt leider immer schneller als man erahnen kann. Unser Gespräch verlief ganz normal, auch wenn ich oft das Gefühl hatte, das er nicht mehr der Harry war, den ich kannte. "Was sagtest du grade Harry?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie versunken ich in meinen Gedanken war. Er sah mich an und sein Blick lies mich erschaudern. Diesen Blick kannte ich nicht von ihm, von meinem besten Freund. Damals wusste ich es nicht, aber heute kann ich den Blick deuten, es war der Blick eines Mannes, und ich kannte ihn nur als Kind, als Junge, der neugierig und Abenteuerlustig war, der Mädchen immer falsch verstand, und heute weiß ich, das er erwachsen ist. Diesen Jungen vom 5. Schuljahr gab es nicht mehr. Unser 6. Schuljahr hatte ihn verändert, hatte uns alle verändert. Und wie sehr dies zutraf, schlug während diesem grausamen Schuljahr wie eine Bombe in mir ein, in uns allen ein. Es versuchte uns alle Freuden zu nehmen, unsere Freundschaften zu spalten und Menschen die wir lieben, von uns zu nehmen."  
  
Hermine las sich mit Tränen in den Augen an, was sie dort zu Buche gebracht hatte.  
  
"Ja. Wir verändern uns alle und damit soll meine Geschichte, das was ich im vergangenem Jahr, das so schmerzhaft und grausam war, erlebt habe, geprägt sein."  
  
Ende Prolog  
  
Ähm ja, das war der Prolog und nicht sonderlich spannend, aber er zeigt schon im ersten Abschnitt, wie sich das Leben von Hermine und ihren Freunden ändern wird. Und na ja, Hermine wird auch etwas mit einem gewissen Blondhaarigen Jungen zu tun bekommen, mehr wird aber noch nicht verraten. Also lest und sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet. Das erste Kapitel kommt so schnell wie möglich!  
  
*an alle leser wink* jacintee 


	2. Gefühle

1. Kapitel  
  
Ich laufe durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts um mich immer wieder zu verirren. Ron. Er hatte sich so komisch verhalten.  
  
Ich war jetzt seit 4 Tagen wieder in Hogwarts und fühlte förmlich wie die Spannungen des Krieges alle Schüler nervös machten. Einige hatten Eltern, Freunde und Verwandte verloren und das obwohl der Krieg doch grade erst am Anfang stand! Wie sollte es bloss weitergehen?  
  
Parvareti Patil weinte, seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, ständig. Ihr Vater wurde in den Sommerferien ermordet, im Dienste des Ministeriums. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kommen und sich lieber um ihre Mutter kümmern, doch das wurde ihr nicht gestattet. Wie weit sollte es noch kommen?  
  
Ich konnte wieder mal nicht schlafen. Ron hatte sich vor dem zu Bett gehen so merkwürdig verhalten, wie sonst vorher noch nie, und das sollte schon was heißen. Ich verstehe ihn nicht! Wir haben uns heute ganz normal unterhalten und während wir redeten, schweiften seine Augen immer wieder in weite ferne.  
  
"Was soll das Ron?"  
  
Ron erschrak und sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Hermine? Oh ´tschuldigung. Ich musste grade über was nachdenken."  
  
"Aha. Ron du solltest wirklich konzentrierter sein, das würde auch für deine Noten mal ganz gut sein!"  
  
"Ja da hast du wohl recht. Du, Hermine. Was ich dich mal fragen wollte. Bald ist das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende. Gehst du mit mir hin?"  
  
Ich musste Lächeln bei dieser Typisch-Ron-Frage. "Aber wir gehen doch immer zusammen hin, Ron. Warum fragst du denn dann?"  
  
"Ich meine alleine. Nur du und ich."  
  
"Und was ist mit Harry? Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!" Mein Blick schweifte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu gucken, wo sich der grad Genannte herumtrieb.  
  
"Er geht mit Ginny!" Ron stapfte von einem Fuss auf den anderen.  
  
"Was? Warum? Er interessiert sich doch nicht für Ginny! Und was ist mit Cho?" Harry und Ron hatten den grossteil der Ferien zusammen im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix verbracht, da Rons Eltern Dumbledore und den Orden Tatkräftig unterstützen. Deshalb hatte ich wohl leider einiges nicht mitbekommen.  
  
"Das mit Cho ist doch schon vergessen. Nach Sirius` Tot hat er die Gefühle für Cho beiseite geschoben und in den Ferien hat er sich ziemlich gut mit Ginny verstanden. Sie wollen jetzt auch zusammen ausgehen."  
  
Ich war ziemlich wütend auf Harry und Ginny. Warum haben sie nichts gesagt? Ich musste mir eingestehen, das mich weniger die Tatsache störte, es nicht gewusst zu haben, als diese, das Harry es nicht mit mir versucht hat. Ich mochte mich in diesem Moment absolut nicht leiden. Ginny war meine Freundin und ich wusste, sie war schon lange hinter Harry her, aber trotzdem war die Eifersucht gekommen.  
  
___***___  
  
"Granger!"  
  
Ich drehte mich so ruckartig um das ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Ich rannte schon seit Ewigkeiten durch Hogwarts Korridore.  
  
"Was? Granger, du lebst noch? Schade, ich dachte der Dunkle Lord würde erst diese Schlammblüter vernichten und dann bei den Muggeln weiter machen!"  
  
Draco Malfoy stand vor mir. Ich hasste ihn! Ich habe vor Harry und Ron immer versucht Ignorant gegenüber diesen verachtenswerten Typen zu wirken, doch ich hasste ihn! Er beleidigte mich immer und überall, ihm war jedes Wort recht, aber wenn ein Lehrer es sah, war er klein wie ein Frettchen.  
  
"Und du Malfoy, ich dachte du würdest die Schule jetzt ganz hinter der lassen und direkt zum Todesser mutieren."  
  
"Zügel deine Zunge, Granger. Es tut einem Schlammblut nicht gut so frech zu sein."  
  
"Besonders nicht in Zeiten wo deine Seite mit Voldemort an der Spitze freie Hand hat, was Draco?"  
  
Ich sah es ihm an, er hätte nie damit gerechnet das ich den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprechen würde und so ungefroren seinen gleich hinten dran zu hängen.  
  
"Wenn du kein Schlammblut wärst könntest du glatt in Slytherin sein, du Konterst ganz schön. Haste in den Ferien einen Kurs belegt? `Wie kriege ich meinen Mund auf´?"  
  
"Nein Draco, sonst hätten wir uns sicher begegnet. Und noch was: Ich würde lieber sterben als jemals in diesem dreckigen Slytherin zu sein!"  
  
Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war wütend. Auf Draco und seine blöden Sprüche. Noch bevor er etwas Antworten konnte kam ein Mädchen um die Ecke die freudig quiekte, als sie Draco erblickte.  
  
"Draco schatz. Ich hab dich schon gesucht!" Pansy Parkison rannte auf Draco zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie sah so verdammt verliebt aus. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, was sie an ihm fand. Okay ich musste zugeben, er sah fantastisch gut aus, die Ferien hatten seinem aussehen einen richtig männlichen Touch verabreicht, aber es kam doch auch auf die inneren Werte an. Ich fragte mich, auf welche Pansy es da wohl abgesehen hatte.  
  
Ich konnte mir die beiden nicht mehr zusammen ansehen und ging leise an ihnen vorbei um schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden. "Granger, wir sehen und noch!" Hörte ich Dracos Stimme hinter mir herrufen.  
  
Der nächste morgen war gekommen, so schnell und leise wie der tot so vieler unschuldiger Menschen. Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, warteten schon Harry und Ron auf mich. Ich konnte Harry nicht in die Augen blicken, es tat weh zu wissen, das er eine anderen so Anschaute wie ich damals von ihm angeschaut werden wollte. Wenigstens Rons Augen glänzten als sie mich erblickten.  
  
Die große Halle war schon recht voll, obwohl es noch sehr früh am morgen war. Heute war Mittwoch und die ersten beiden Stunden sollten wir `Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe´ haben. Ich freute mich sehr Hagrid wiederzusehen, da ich ihn bis jetzt einfach noch nicht entdeckt hatte, was schwer vorstellbar war bei seiner Größe. Ich wollte mir grade zwei Sirup-Pfannkuchen auftun als Professor McGonagall ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte und sagte: "Miss Granger, bitte folgen sie mir." Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Das war das erste Jahr, wo ich nur wenige Fächer belegt hatte und mein Stundenplan keinesfalls zu voll war. Was konnte sie wollen? Ich folgte der Professorin zu Dumbledores Büro. Oben angekommen sollte ich mich in einen gemütlichen Sessel setzen, während McGonagall stehen blieb. Als Dumbledore erschien, schauderte es mich. Er schaute mich durchdringend an und ich musste mich augenblicklich fragen, ob ich etwas verbrochen hatte.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor, bitte, was ist los? Ich habe doch nichts verbrochen und."  
  
Professor Dumbledore schaute mich unendlich traurig an, ich wusste einfach nicht, was er wollte, ich konnte mir daraus keinen Reim machen. Der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort erhob.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
So das war jetzt erst mal, aber ich bin schon am 2. Kapitel dran, das heißt der kommt wohl auch bald. Meine Einfälle alle unterzubringen wird sicher schwierig. Ich würde mich total über Reviews freuen, Kritik und Lob sind mir immer Willkommen *g*  
  
Jacintee *wink* 


	3. Traurige Wahrheit

__________________________________________ Erstmal wollt ich noch was sagen *lol*: Lasst euch bitte nicht von dem Pairing Draco/Hermine ablenken, ja? Draco ist und bleibt böse und wird sich nicht ändern, und das heißt: es wird sicherlich keine Happy-End-Lovestory zwischen den beiden, wie man ja auch schon sehr deutlich am Prolog merkt.  
  
Na ich wollt das nur loswerden, damit ich nicht alle verschreckte, wegen den beiden.  
  
Freut mich jedenfalls wenn ihr weiterlest und euch einfach überraschen lasst, was noch passiert. Danke. __________________________________________  
  
2. Kapitel - Traurige Wahrheit  
  
"Miss Granger es geht um ihre Eltern."  
  
Ich sah Dumbledore ungläubig an und endlich, endlich befreite sich dieses Gefühl, das wie ein Klumpen auf meinem Herzen gelegen hatte von mir und ich brach in Tränen aus. Ich wusste es, ich hätte sie beschützen müssen.  
  
"Sie _ sie sind _ Sind sie Tot?"  
  
"Es tut mir unendlich leid für sie Miss Granger."  
  
Ich konnte ihn kaum mehr erkenne, die Tränen rannen mein Gesicht herunter als wenn sie einen Marathonlauf veranstalten würden. McGonagall kam auf mich zu gehastet und legte mir beide Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ich sah zu ihr auf und merkte, dass auch sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
"Kommen sie Miss Granger. Ich begleite sie in den Gryffindorturm, dort können sie sich etwas hinlegen."  
  
Ich lächelte Professor McGonagall dankbar an, verabschiedete mich von Dumbledore mit einem nicken und war schon fast an der Tür als er noch mal das Wort erhob.  
  
"Sie können immer zu mir kommen, wenn sie etwas brauchen oder einfach nur etwas wissen wollen, können sie jederzeit kommen."  
  
Ich schaute ihn an und quetschte ein "Danke" hervor, als mich meine Hauslehrerin auch schon aus der Tür bugsierte und mich auf graden Wege in den Gemeinschaftsraum brachte. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und weinte. Ich weinte bis ich nicht mehr konnte, bis keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten, um mein Herz zu erleichtern. Ich schimpfte in mich hinein, weil ich mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab. Wir hatten über den Krieg geredet und ich wollte bei ihnen bleiben um sie zu beschützen wenn die Todesser kommen würden. Sie waren ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Keinerlei Magie die sie vor den Flüchen der Feinde beschützen konnte. Sie sind tot und ich habe es nicht verhindert. In meinem Kopf schwangen die Gedanken hin und her. Ich wusste es, ich wusste es. Als ich mich von ihnen am Bahnhof verabschiedete hatten mein Herz und mein Verstand geschrieen: "Nein geh nicht Hermine! Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen." Und dennoch bin ich von ihnen gegangen. Ich hab sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Ich musste zugeben, jetzt wo keine Tränen mehr kamen, das ich mich schon längst mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, das ich schon wusste, ich würde sie nie wieder sehen. Ich hatte ihren Tod schon längst verarbeitet, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte. Und trotzdem, ich war es Schuld, ich war Schuld dass sie nicht mehr lebten, denn ich bin eine Hexe und hätte sie beschützen müssen. Beschützen müssen vor dem Bösen, vor dem Tod.  
  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen war unerträglich. Es wurde auch nicht besser als Harry und Ron reinstürmten um mich auszuquetschen. Als sie mein verweintes Gesicht sahen, schaute Mitleid aus ihren Augen. Sie wussten es. Harry nahm mich in seine Arme und flüsterte mir leise und beruhigend immer wieder zu: "Es tut mir so leid Hermine." "Du kannst nichts dafür." "Geb dir nicht die Schuld." Ich wollte Harry glauben, ich wollte seine Worte in mir aufnehmen und sie nie wieder loslassen. Ich sah zu Ron und merkte, dass er leise weinte.  
  
"Ron? Was ist mit dir los?" fragte ich meinen Freund leise.  
  
"Ich habe solche Angst. Meine Familie ist im Orden und ich muss immer zu daran denken, was wäre, wenn auch sie tot wären."  
  
Ich löste mich von Harry und nahm Ron feste in die Arme.  
  
"Wir müssen jetzt stark sein und zusammenhalten. Wir dürfen nicht so denken, wir müssen daran denken, wie sich alles zum Guten Wendet." Ich hörte diese Worte aus mir heraussprudeln, ohne dass ich wusste, was ich da eigentlich sagte.  
  
Harry schaute mich an, er wusste wie sehr ich litt, aber Ron huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und küsste mich dankbar auf die Wange. "Danke."  
  
___***___  
  
"Granger wir haben noch was zu besprechen."  
  
Ich war grade auf dem Weg nach draußen um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich hatte Harry und Ron alleine im Gemeinschaftstraum gelassen, als sie anfingen darüber zu spekulieren, wie sie die Todesser aufhalten könnten.  
  
Als ich seine Stimme hörte drehte ich mich zu ihm um, wir standen uns nah gegenüber in der Eingangshalle, wo jetzt nicht mehr viel los war. "Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu besprechen gibt." Sagte ich so cool wie es mir in dem Moment möglich war.  
  
Seine graublauen Augen blitzen auf als er mich musterte. Dann grinste er süffisant und blickte mir geradeaus in die Augen. "Doch, du warst letztens einfach abgehauen."  
  
"Na ja ich war nicht grade scharf darauf, euch beim knutschen zu zusehen."  
  
"Spricht da die Eifersucht?" Sagte er und grinste mich hämisch an.  
  
"Ja natürlich Draco, was auch sonst? Ich wäre gerne die dumme naive Pansy gewesen die sich ergebend um deinen Hals wirft."  
  
"Das dacht ich mir Hermine, aber ich bevorzuge doch eher einen geeigneteren Umgang für mich."  
  
"Dann viel Spass beim suchen Draco Malfoy." Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging durch die großen Eingangstüren nach draußen. Es war frisch, obwohl die Sonne mich blendete. Ich schlenderte langsam zum See um mich dort unter einem schönen Baum zu setzen, der noch nicht daran dachte, seine Blätter und Blüten abzuwerfen. Ich saß mindestens eine halbe Stunde so da und hing meinen Gedanken nach, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen, ich wollte weiter alleine hier sitzen. Und dann legte mir jemand den Arm um meine Schultern und setzte sich neben mich. Harry. Er schaute mich mit seinen schönen grünen Augen an und saß einfach still neben mir ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Nach dem wir beide fast 20 Minuten so da saßen sagte ich still in die hereinbrechende Nacht: "Danke das du hier bei mir sitzt, Harry. Danke dass du mich nicht zwingst zu reden, ich brauchte jetzt einfach mal ein paar stille Momente. Ron versteht das nicht. Er redet immer."  
  
Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mich sehr gut verstand. "Ich weiß Hermine, deshalb bin ich alleine gekommen. Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht ohne dich blöd voll zu labern, ich weiß das man das nicht gebrauchen kann, in solchen Momenten."  
  
"Du bist nur deshalb gekommen?" fragte ich ihn etwas enttäuscht. Ich dachte er wäre gekommen, weil er mich mag, weil er mich in so einer Situation nicht alleine mir überlassen wollte.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Harry schaute mich etwas reichlich verdutzt an.  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und küsste ihn. Ich küsste ihn leicht auf seinen Mund. Er erwiderte nicht. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar: Er liebte Ginny. Ich stand schnell auf, fast schon zu schnell, und lief davon. Ich konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie er reagierte, mir kamen die tränen.  
  
___***___  
  
"Morgen ihr beiden!" Ich gähnte herzhaft als ich am nächsten Morgen unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, wo die beiden Jungs schon auf mich warteten.  
  
"Können wir gehen? Ich will vielleicht noch schnell in die Bibliothek bevor der Unterricht beginnt." Mir war nach dem Aufstehen klar geworden, dass ich noch gar nichts gelernt hatte, seit wir wieder hier waren.  
  
"Hermine, es ist doch noch so lange bis zu den Prüfungen! Genieß doch lieber mit Harry und mir die letzten freien tage!" Ron sah mich ein bisschen verdattert an.  
  
"Ron du solltest auch anfangen zu lernen, deinen Noten lassen wirklich zu wünschen übrig und auch du Harry. Schon vergessen? Du willst doch Auror werden! Snape wird dich in `Zaubertränke´ fertig machen, wenn du wieder keinen Trank auf die Reihe kriegst."  
  
"Er wird mich auch so in Stücke reißen! Da könnt ich der beste Schüler im Kurs sein, ihn interessiert das nicht, solang er mir zeigen kann, wie sehr er mich verabscheut."  
  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging auf die Rückseite des Portraits der fetten Dame zu um hindurchzuklettern. Die beiden Jungs folgten mir und Ron brabbelte gleich drauf los und fragte sich, wo Hagrid sei. Als ich die Worte begriffen hatte blieb ich abrupt stehen.  
  
"Was ist mit Hagrid?"  
  
"Na er ist doch nicht da Hermine! Du weißt doch, gestern hatten wir wieder die Raue-Pritsche in `Pflege magischer Geschöpfe´."  
  
Harry sah mich an und meinte: "Hagrid ist nicht zum Unterricht gekommen. Angeblich weiß keiner wo er steckt. Wir haben ihn doch auch nie beim Essen gesehen, ist dir das aufgefallen? Er ist einfach so verschwunden."  
  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich hatte am Vortag doch Dumbledore gesehen, und er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, nichts gesagt, obwohl er wusste, das wir mit ihm befreundet waren.  
  
"Dumbledore weiß auch nichts." Diese Worte sprudelten mir einfach heraus. "Er hätte uns drei benachrichtigt wenn was mit Hagrid wäre, wir sind mit ihm befreundet!" Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut an das 5. Schuljahr, als Hagrid im Dienste des Ordens erst später nach Hogwarts kam. Dumbledore hatte uns damals nichts gesagt. Es war wohl die Hoffnung, die fest dran glaubte das Hagrid wieder im Dienste Dumbledores war.  
  
Ich war noch ganz in diese Gedanken vertieft, als Harry mich am Arm nahm und leise flüsterte: "Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt!"  
  
Wir sagten Ron, wir hätten noch etwas vergessen und gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Wegen gestern Hermine."  
  
"Gestern? Harry, gestern war nichts." Ich erinnerte mich wieder an den Kuss und spürte deutlich, dass ich Rot anlief.  
  
"Tu nicht so, natürlich war da was. Hör mal Hermine. Ich _ ich treffe mich mit Ginny."  
  
"Das weiß ich. Es tut mir leid. Es kam gestern so über mich, weißt du? Wegen dem Kummer und so. Ich wünschte meine Eltern wären noch am leben. Sie haben sich so angestrengt, zu verstehen was diese Welt bedeutet, was hier vor sich geht und sie waren so stolz auf mich, sie haben sich so sehr gefreut. Und nun. Jetzt ist dieses Welt schuld an ihrem Tot. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können. Und gestern habe ich dich geküsst, weil ich Trost gesucht habe, ich brauchte jemanden der mir nah ist. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Mensch da bin ich aber froh. Ich hatte schon Angst du würdest mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinden."  
  
Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasst und danach mir selbst.  
  
Hätte ich doch nur gesagt, was ich wirklich fühlte.  
  
Aber ich hatte mich nicht getraut, und auch diese Last ruhte von nun an auf meinem Herzen.  
  
___***___  
  
"Wir sind jetzt seit einem Monat hier und haben noch gar nichts für unsere Fächer getan. Jungs ihr lenkt mich ab."  
  
Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen.  
  
"Lass und lieber über Hogsmead reden, Hermine. Wir gehen doch zusammen hin?"  
  
Ich verdrehte nun die Augen. "Ron sag doch einfach was du willst. Soll das ein Date sein?"  
  
Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry, wurde mir klar, das Ron mehr als Freundschaft von mir wollte.  
  
"Ahem. Ja, soll es. Ist das in Ordnung?" Ron schaute mich so verlegen an, dass ich am liebsten laut losgelacht hätte. Aber das verkniff ich mir lieber und sagte: "Klar geht das in Ordnung."  
  
In der großen Halle war es an diesem morgen richtig chaotisch. Schüler liefen zwischen den Tischen hin und her, und bei den Hufflepuffs veranstalteten 5 Jungs aus dem 3. Jahrgang eine kleine Essensschlacht. Es war kein einziger Lehrer in Sicht. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore, der morgens immer als erster am Lehrertisch saß.  
  
"Was ist den hier los?" fragte Ron mit großen Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht fallen die Prüfungen aus" träumte Harry vor sich hin.  
  
Aus meinem Mund kam nur ein lautes "Tzz."  
  
Nach einer viertel Stunde kam Professor Dumbledore durch die große Flügeltür und bat um ruhe. Die Schüler verstummten und setzen sich alle an ihre Tische.  
  
Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme. "Der heutige Unterricht fällt aus. Ich bitte alle Schüler darum, sich ruhig zu verhalten und sich entweder in der Bibliothek oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhalten. Das Mittagessen findet wie gewohnt statt, heute Abend, werden wir hoffentlich mehr wissen. Bitte entschuldigt mich."  
  
Bevor noch jemand etwas fragen konnte, war Dumbledore verschwunden. Es wurde sehr laut in der großen Halle.  
  
_____ Ende Kapitel 2  
  
___***___  
  
So das war jetzt das 2. Kapitel und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich über jeden Kommentar.  
  
@ tuttifrutti Danke für dein Review. Schade dass du Draco und Hermine nicht zusammen magst, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass es keine Typische Draco/Hermine Geschichte wird. Ich mag Draco nämlich lieber als Böses Biest. Es wird also noch viel kommen und passieren und ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du vielleicht doch noch mal weiterliest. Würde mich Aufjedenfall super freuen.  
  
@ Blue Danke für das Kompliment. Freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Ich werde mich anstrengen schnell das nächste Kapitel Hochzuladen und hoffe du liest fleißig weiter.  
  
Eure jacintee *wink* 


	4. Nachrichten

So ich hab schon lange nicht mehr weitergeschrieben, hatte kaum Zeit und teilweise auch keine Lust zu schreiben, aber ihr werdet mich trotzdem noch ned los *fg*. Also viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
____________________________________  
  
3. Kapitel - Nachrichten  
  
Keiner wusste, was passiert war. Was konnte so wichtig sein, um den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen? Jeder fragte sich dies. An jedem Tisch wurde laut geredet und es gingen viele Thesen um. Die Angst konnte man förmlich anfassen. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte, es ist schon so lange her, aber ich erinnere mich an diesen Augenblick, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre. Es war schrecklich diese Ungewissheit.  
  
----  
  
„Hermine kommst du mit? Wir gehen in die Bibliothek, hier können wir auch nichts machen."  
  
Ron riss mich richtig aus meinen Gedanken. Harry hingegen schaute nur betreten auf seinen leeren Teller und sagte nichts.  
  
Ich stand auf und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Kommt Jungs, wir gehen jetzt ein bisschen lernen. Nutzen wir die freie Zeit sinnvoll."  
  
Am liebsten hätte ich gelacht, so unwirklich kam mir der Satz vor. Aber ich marschierte los und merkte, wie die beiden mir folgten.  
  
----  
  
In der Bibliothek konnten wir uns alle 3 nicht konzentrieren und blickten alle 5 Minuten zu der großen Standuhr in der Ecke. Wir konnten es nicht erwarten, bis es Mittagessen gab, vielleicht wurde uns ja was Neues berichtet?  
  
Aber wir wurden enttäuscht.  
  
Das Mittagessen verlief wie das Frühstück, laut, voller Thesen und wilden Geschichten, traurig und ungeduldig. Es war zum verrückt werden.  
  
Wir wussten einfach nicht was wir bereden sollten, vielleicht gab es einfach nichts zu bereden?  
  
Vielleicht war es gar nicht angebracht?  
  
Oder es war einfach so, das Ron, Harry und Ich einfach ganz woanders waren. Überall, aber sicherlich nicht hier, nicht hier in diesem lauten Chaos. In dieser Welt wo so viel Ungewisses geschieht. Nicht hier am Gryffindor- Tisch. In der großen Halle.  
  
----  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später gingen wir drei gemeinsam zum Quidditch-Feld. Harry und Ron wollten ein bisschen fliegen um sich abzulenken. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim draus machen, was sie alle an diesem Sport auf fliegenden Besen fanden. Ich jedenfalls saß lieber unten auf den Tribünen und schaute einfach nur zu. Mein Blick wanderte mehrmals zu Hagrids Hütte. Irgendetwas zog mich in den Bann. Ich wusste nicht was, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wegschauen. Es war so ungewohnt. Ich war so oft in dieser Hütte aber dieses Mal stimmte etwas nicht. Ich wusste nicht was aber ich wollte es wissen.  
  
Was war mit Hagrid geschehen? Warum war er nicht aufgetaucht? Ich setzte mich Kerzengrade auf und schaute hinunter, bis ich endlich die Tribünen runterhastete und quer Beet über das Quidditch-Feld lief und erst vor Hagrids Hütte halt machte.  
  
----  
  
Ich legte vorsichtig meine Hand an die Tür und drückte.  
  
Sie ging nicht auf! Hagrids Tür war niemals verschlossen, sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal ein Schloss. Ich stand wie gelähmt vor der Tür und starrte sie an. Kurz da drauf waren auch Harry und Ron bei mir und fragten verdutzt, was ich hier wolle.  
  
Ich zeigte ihnen dass die Tür verschlossen war.  
  
„Mensch hier stimmt was nicht, irgendwas ist hier faul! Warum sollte die Hütte verschlossen sein? Es will doch sicher niemand da rein oder doch? Ich will wissen was mit Hagrid ist!" Ich merkte wie verzweifelt ich mich anhörte und blickte zu Boden, als Harry das Wort ergriff. „Vielleicht will doch irgendwer in die Hütte. Ich versteh zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwas ist da drinnen!"Ron fragte ganz neugierig: „Und wie kommen wir da rein?" Ich schaute ihn an, kramte meinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte laut: „Alohomora."Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Es rührte sich nichts! Wir standen sicher 5 Minuten einfach nur da und dachten nach, als Harry erschrocken ausrief: „Das Abendessen! Es beginnt in 3 Minuten, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss."Wir nahmen unsere Beine in die Hand und rannten.  
  
____****____  
  
Als Dumbledore endlich die Große Halle betrat, war es so still wie auf dem Friedhof. Keiner machte einen Mucks, die meisten hielten den Atem an.  
  
Dumbledore wirkte alt und unbeholfen. Nicht so, wie der Dumbledore, der ihnen in den ersten Jahren Schulleiter war. Irgendwas zerrte an seinen Nerven. Es stand ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben, sicherlich merkten das auch viele andere.  
  
Als er sich setzte, blickte er uns alle über seine Halbmondbrille an. Reih um ging sein Blick, bis er an seinem eigenen Zehenspitzen hängen blieb. Als er anfing zu sprechen, erschrak ich erst mal aus meiner Trance.  
  
„Liebe Schüler, liebe Schülerinnen. Es ist etwas vorgefallen, was unsere Welt wie auch die Unmagische Welt betrifft. Ein ganzes Muggel-Viertel wurde ausgelöscht. Ein Ort mit Rund 3422 Muggeln wurde letzte Nacht angegriffen und zerstört. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Auch wenn das nicht viele von ihnen Betreffen mag, ist dies eine grausame Tat. Viele von Ihnen haben Muggel-Eltern oder Verwandte, die in der Unmagischen Welt leben. Und als wenn dies nicht schlimm genug wäre, ist gegen 2 Uhr heute Morgen das Ministerium angegriffen wurden. Um diese Zeit wurde eine Konferenz für alle Hohen Tiere im Ministerium abgehalten. Es gab 2 Überlebende, die noch schnell genug Apparieren konnten, bevor der Todesfluch ausgesprochen wurde."  
  
Eine lange Stille breitete sich aus, bis Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Ich denke sie werden alle viel Post in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen wieder finden , es wimmelte heute nur so von Eulen."Er hüstelte leise. „An die Betreffenden möchte ich sagen, dass morgen Mittag ein Zug fährt, der euch nach Hause bringen wird. Diejenigen sind für die nächsten 2 Wochen freigestellt und können bei ihren Familien bleiben."Sein Blick huschte durch die Reihen. „Ich denke das war es. Ihr könnt jetzt noch in Ruhe essen. Ich bitte euch danach direkt in eure Gemeinschafträume zu gehen. Ich wünsche euch Nichts des tu Trotz eine Gute Nacht."  
  
Dumbledore richtete jetzt etwas leiser sein Wort an die Lehrer: „Liebe Professoren, treffen sie sich nach dem Essen bitte alle in meinem Büro ein, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Damit stand er auf und verließ die Halle. Nach und nach folgten ihm auch die restlichen Lehrer. Die Halle war betrübter als je zuvor, es wurde kaum geredet und das Essen wurde verspeist, als wenn es Drachenmist wäre.  
  
____****____  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum war die Stimmung nicht anders. Viele Schüler hatten Eulen erhalten. Überall sah man weinende oder schluchzende Schüler. Es kam mir vor, als wenn ich neben mir stehen würde. Meine Eltern waren schon tot, Harrys auch. Wir beide hatten nichts zu befürchten. Unsere Nachrichten trugen wir schon länger mit uns rum. Wir erhielten nichts.  
  
Aber als ich mich umdrehte, traf es mich wie einen harten und schmerzhaften Schlag. Ron. Er hatte einen Brief erhalten. Seine Hände zitterten wie wild und Ginny stand ganz nah bei ihm und versuchte vergeblich die Tränen in Schach zu halten. Es gelang ihr nicht und als Harry sie fest in ihre Arme schloss, ließ sie den Tränen freien lauf. Arthur Wesley, der Vater von den beiden, war verschwunden. Er wurde seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen. Fudge, der bei der Konferenz schnell genug fliehen konnte, erklärte Arthur Wesley für tot.  
  
Es war schrecklich, zwei so liebe Menschen so weinen zu sehen. Ich ging auf Ron zu und schloss ihn in meine Arme. Er drückte mich so feste, das ich dachte meine Rippen würden brechen. Vielleicht war ich ein Anker? Jemand reales, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, um nicht unterzugehen? Ich wusste es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, ich wusste nur dass ich mich setzen musste, als mich Ron losließ und er und Ginny sich in die Arme schlossen und weinten. Sie sahen so verloren aus, so ängstlich und unentschlossen. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht wussten, wer sie waren und wo sie waren. Es war ein Augenblick wo man ruhig untergehen durfte, wo man nicht unbedingt nach einem Anker greifen brauchte. Dies ist eins schrecklicher und trostloser Augenblick. Das wichtige ist nur, das man wieder kommt. Mit Verstand und Seele wieder in die Welt zurückkehrt und nicht für immer im untergegangen schwelgt. Ich kannte das, ich kannte es seit dem Augenblick als ich merkte, dass ich den Tot meiner Eltern verkraftet hatte, obwohl ich grade erst die Nachricht erhalten hatte. Ich wusste es, als ich meine Eltern am Bahnhof verließ.  
  
Ich hatte mich getäuscht, Harry und Ich waren nicht ausgeschlossen. Wir mussten stark sein, nicht nur für uns selbst sondern auch für Ron und Ginny. Wir mussten ihnen die Kraft geben, die sie vielleicht zu dem Augenblick nicht hatten.  
  
----  
  
In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich wälzte mich von einer Seite zur anderen und als ich aufstand war ich nicht verwundert, dass der Schlafsaal leer war. Auch die anderen Mädchen aus meinen Schlafsaal konnten nicht schlafen. Lavender hatte ihre Mutter verloren, die bei der Konferenz dabei war.  
  
Ich verließ den fast vollen Gemeinschaftsraum, da ich weder Harry noch Ron irgendwo sah und ging leise zu der Eulerei. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, warum es mich grade hier her trieb aber als ich Ron sah, der ganz erstarrt da stand und den Turm hinunter blickte, vergaß ich diese frage und stellte mir eine neue.  
  
Sollte ich gehen?  
  
Oder bleiben?  
  
Ich wusste keine Antwort, was selten vorkam. Ich kam mir nutzlos vor. Ich wollte Ron helfen aber wie? Ich drehte mich um, um wieder zu gehen, als Ron sagte: „Du kannst ruhig her kommen Hermine. Ich hatte eigentlich vor eine Eule zu schicken, aber mir fiel nichts ein, also hab ich es sein lassen." Er wirkte richtig verloren und als ich auf ihn zuging, wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Schon wieder ein Phänomen. Ich wusste schon wieder etwas nicht. Ich wollte ihn grade umarmen als er meine Hände ergriff. Ich wusste nicht was er vorhatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich wusste nichts. Ich kam mir schon wieder nutzlos vor. Mein Kopf war leer, als er sich zu mir runterbeugte und mich küsste.  
  
„Das war dafür, dass du hier bist."  
  
Dann tat er es noch mal. Dieses Mal war es anderes. Ich wollte es. Ich freute mich darauf seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren.  
  
„Du bist toll Hermine."  
  
Als er dies sagte, lächelte er ein lächeln, was ich noch niemals zu vor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war umwerfend, es war zärtlich, es war einfach nur Ron. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Er wusste es wohl auch nicht mehr. Er ließ meine Hände sinken und ging.  
  
____****____  
  
Es war eine Wochen vergangen seit dieser Nacht..  
  
Hogwarts schien nicht Hogwarts zu sein, es war leer und kühl. Ron war direkt am nächsten Tag abgereist, mit über der Hälfte der anderen Schüler.  
  
Es war ein komischer Abschied. Er schaute mich nicht an, erst als ich am Zug meine Hände auf seine Schultern legte und meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen ließ. Er umarmte mich als Harry kam und mich ablöste. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und als Ron schon fast im Zug war, drehte er sich um und lächelte mich an. Es war das lächeln von voriger Nacht. Ich lächelte zurück und dann war er weg. Wir konnten ihn an keinem Fenster entdecken und so beschlossen Harry und Ich, zum Schloss zurück zu gehen.  
  
----  
  
Das einzige Haus, das nach der ersten Woche noch fast vollständig war, war Slytherin. Auch Malfoy war noch da. Er und seine beiden Gorillas, Crabbe und Goyle, stolzierten durch das Schloss als wenn es ihnen gehören würde. Draco war wohl mächtig stolz darauf, zu der Dunklen Seite zu gehören. Er genoss es, das so viele unschuldige Menschen tot waren. Ich war mir einer Sache schon lange nicht mehr so sicher wie dieser. Er war von grund auf Böse.  
  
Harry und Ich ließen die Zeit verstreichen. Da der Unterricht für die Zeit, wo nur so wenige Schüler im Schloss sind, gestrichen wurde, hatten wir beide sehr viel Zeit zu lernen, die letzten Sommertage zu genießen oder zu fliegen, wobei ich nur auf der Tribüne saß und Harry zuguckte oder las.  
  
Hagrid hatte ich natürlich nicht vergessen, aber es schien mir fast unmöglich, irgendetwas herauszufinden, ach geschweige denn, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Harry und Ich waren einfach nicht in der Stimmung um in irgendein Abenteuer zu rasen, wo wir Kopf und Kragen riskieren würden. Wir wollten uns dieses Mal einfach raushalten. Dumbledore würde schon alles im Griff haben. Ja, da war ich mir sicher, genauso wie bei der Tatsache, das Draco böse war.  
  
Und so verging auch die nächste Woche. Leise, unsichtbar und erschreckend schnell, wenn man es erst bemerkt hatte.. - ..Wie der tot.  
  
________________________________  
  
So das war also mein drittes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das ihr schon Reviewt. Ich freu mich über jedes Review.  
  
Und natürlich ein dickes Danke, an die, die mir gereviewt haben.  
  
Bis dann, Jacintee ;-) 


	5. Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint

4. Kapitel – Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint...  
  
_________________________________  
  
Im hier und jetzt:  
  
Hermine schlug das Buch, indem sie bis jetzt geschrieben hatte, zu. Was war danach passiert? Hermine konnte sich beim besten willen nicht mehr erinnern.  
  
**Ich und Ron konnten nach seiner Rückkehr kein vernünftiges Wort mehr miteinander wechseln ohne beklommen dreinzublicken. Bis... ja bis er mir und Harry eines Tages berichtete, das er mit Luna zusammen ist.**  
  
Hermine saß auf ihrem großen Koffer und fing an, an ihrer Feder rumzukauen. Sie wusste, dass man auf sie wartet und sie nicht hier am Bahnhof sitzen sollte. Es wurde schon dunkel und dementsprechend kalt. Es war ihr egal. Für sie zählte nur, dass sie alleine war. Sie hatte niemanden mehr, was interessierte da, wie kalt es ist?  
  
**Als wenn es die Zaubererfamilie kümmert, wo ich bin. Die lassen mich doch nur bei ihnen wohnen, weil sie in McGonagalls Schuld stehen. McGonagall musste richtig flehen.**  
  
Hermine saß noch lange Zeit still da, bis die Straßenlaternen angingen und sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte. Sie schnappte sich die angekaute Feder und ihr Buch, das zu Boden gefallen war und fing wieder an zu schreiben:  
  
___***___  
  
Es waren 7 Wochen vergangen, als Ron zu uns kam.  
  
Harry und ich saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben als sich Ron vor uns aufbaute und verkündete: „Ich muss mit euch reden. Es ist wichtig!"  
  
Harry schaute mich an und ich erwiderte seinen Blick bis ich zu Ron schaute und fragte: „Was ist denn los? Gibt es Neuigkeiten wegen deinem Dad?"  
  
Rons Vater war immer noch Verschwunden, seine Mutter wollte nichts davon hören, das Arthur vielleicht tot sein könnte. Das Ministerium hatte schon mit diesem Thema abgeschlossen.  
  
„Nein. Nein es geht nicht um Dad, es ist was anderes. Ich dachte ihr solltet es wissen. Ich gehe beim Hogsmeade – Wochenende nicht mit euch."  
  
„Wie bitte? Warum das denn nicht, Mann? Wir gehen doch immer zusammen?" Harry sah aus, als wenn Snape ihm grade 500 Punkte abgezogen hätte.  
  
Und ich war wie vom Donner gerührt. Ron und ich, wir wollten zusammen gehen. Er hatte mich um ein Date gebeten und ich hatte zugesagt. Wir hatten noch nicht mit Harry gesprochen, es war nie der richtige Augenblick gekommen seit dem Kuss zwischen Ron und mir.  
  
„Naja also. Ich...ähm...Ich gehe mit Luna. Wir haben uns verabredet, nächstes Wochenende zusammen hin zu gehen."  
  
„Du und Luna??? Du fandest sie doch immer nervig! Wie kommt es? Seit ihr jetzt zusammen?"Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Unglauben und lachte sich schlapp, weil er das so Abwegig fand.  
  
Ron hingegen lachte nicht. Er tippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien sichtlich nervös. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Er hatte schließlich mich geküsst, nicht ich ihn!  
  
„Also nein. Zusammen sind wir noch nicht, aber wir verstehen uns sehr gut. Ihr wisst doch, das ich in der letzten Zeit so oft in die Bibliothek gegangen bin, ähm, dort war auch oft Luna und wir haben uns immer sehr gut unterhalten, auch über meinen Dad und alles, und ich, also wir, wir dachten wir gehen zusammen nach Hogsmead. Ihr seit mir nicht sauer, oder?"  
  
Ron blickte wie ein Unschuldslamm auf seinen Schuhspitzen. Harry lachte nicht mehr.  
  
„Ron meinst du das ernst? Ich hab das gar nicht mitbekommen."  
  
Ron sah jetzt auf. Ich kannte ihn und ich wusste, er war verletzt.  
  
„Natürlich mein ich das ernst und das du nichts mitbekommst hab ich schon bemerkt. Du kümmerst dich doch nur noch um Ginny, ich dachte du bist mein bester Freund aber seit ich wieder hier bin, reden wir gar nicht mehr. Du bist immer nur bei Ginny. Wie sollst du da auch was mitbekommen von meinem leben?"  
  
Ich hatte Ron noch nie so gesehen. Ich dachte, nichts können je zwischen ihn und Harry kommen, aber damals wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Alles ist vergänglich.  
  
„Ron. Ich, es tut mir leid! Ich dachte es ist klar, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn was ist. Klar bin ich dein bester Freund, aber du hättest ja auch mal auf mich zukommen können, anstatt dich zu verkriechen. Abends im Schlafsaal stellst du dich immer Schlafend wenn ich dich anspreche!"  
  
Harry war jetzt aufgestanden, er war sauer, dass merkte man. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt aber ich konnte diesen einen Satz nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich musste es sagen: „Du wolltest mit mir gehen."  
  
Alle beide schauten mich an. Ich fühlte mich so allein. Das aller erste mal fühlte ich mich wirklich einsam. In diesem Moment wusste ich noch nicht, wie oft dieses Gefühl noch zu mir wiederkehren würde. Ich stand auf und rannte zum Porträt-Loch, ich hörte nur noch wie Harry sagte: „Bin ich im falschen Film?"Dann war ich auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus und rannte. Ich rannte wie eine Furie durch die Gänge, ich wollte einfach nur meine Gedanken ordnen, mir ging so viel durch den Kopf.  
  
___***___  
  
12 Minuten später fand ich mich auf dem Westturm wieder. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und zog meine Beine ganz nah an meinen Körper.  
  
Liebe ich ihn?  
  
Ich schlang meine Arme um meine Beine.  
  
Was fühle ich?  
  
Mein Kopf sank langsam auf meine Knie.  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung!  
  
Doch ich hatte Ahnung. Ich wusste dass Ron mein bester Freund war. Dass ich ihn liebte, wusste ich auch. Aber war es diese Art von liebe, nach der ich mich sehnte? Nein. Es war Freundschaft. Es war die Liebe der Freundschaft. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren, deshalb musste ich endlich kapieren, dass der Kuss keine Liebe ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Es war schön, es war wunderbar, es war ein Gefühl, das ich noch nie hatte, aber es war keine Liebe gewesen. Es war Zuneigung. Es war verlangen. Ich hatte mich nach jemand gesehnt, der mich in den Armen hält, der mich mit seinen weichen Lippen küsste, der mir sagt, dass ich es wert bin, geliebt zu werden.  
  
Seit dem Tot meiner Eltern, hatte ich das Gefühl, keiner würde mich lieben.  
  
Aber auch Harry und Ron liebten mich. Sie liebten mich nun mal auf die Art, wie man eine Schwester liebt. Auch Ron, er wusste es nur nicht, bis Luna kam. Ich hoffe, er wird durch Luna richtige Liebe kennen lernen, die Liebe die man nicht gegenüber einem Freund hat. Ich wünschte es ihm vom ganzen Herzen.  
  
Und Harry? Ihn liebte ich. Ich hatte die Gefühle an unseren Kuss immer versucht zu verdrängen, aber jetzt wo ich hier auf dem kalten Boden saß und nachdachte, kam es wieder über mich. Ich liebte Harry. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Ihn küssen, ihn spüren, ihn berühren, ihn festhalten. Ich liebte Harry. Und Harry liebte Ginny.  
  
Ich merkte nicht, wie sich meine Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. Ich merkte nicht, wie es immer kälter und dunkler wurde. Und ich merkte auch nicht, wie ich aufstand und an die Brüstung ging. Ich wusste, dass mein Blick leer war. Ich wusste, dass ich nach unten schaute aber eigentlich die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich sah nichts. Ich fühlte nichts. Ich hörte nichts. Ich stand nur da mit meinen Augen, die offen waren, aber nichts sahen.  
  
Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum.  
  
Was war mit mir los?  
  
Verlor ich die Kontrolle über mich?  
  
Ich fühlte wieder. Ich fühlte, das ich nichts fühlte. Das ich leer war. Das ich alleine war. Ich entfernte mich 3 Schritte von der Brüstung und dann erwachte ich aus meiner Trance. Was war das? Da war ein Geräusch.  
  
Ich machte keinen Mucks und lauschte, bis ich es wieder hörte. Schritte näherten sich. Sie kamen von der naheliegenden Ecke. Wer war hier? Egal, derjenige musste schon die ganze Zeit hier gewesen sein. Hatte alles mitbekommen.  
  
Bevor ich noch länger nachdachte, drehte ich mich um und rannte die Treppe vom Westturm runter.  
  
___***___  
  
Ich rannte und rannte und rannte.  
  
Mir war kalt und ich wusste nicht wo ich war.  
  
Ich blieb nur ab und zu kurz stehen um Luft zu holen, manchmal war mir so, als wenn mich die Schritte vom Westturm verfolgen würden, das brachte mich nur dazu, noch schneller zu rennen.  
  
Irgendwann wann ich so aus der Puste das ich nicht mehr weiter konnte. Mein Herz raste zum zerspringen schnell, mein Atem rasselte und meine Seiten taten so weh, das ich meinte, ich wäre in tausende von Glassplittern gefallen.  
  
Nachdem ich ein paar Minuten an der Wand gelehnt hatte ging ich langsam weiter.  
  
Wenn mich jemand sehen würde, würde ich umgehend zu Dumbledore geschickt.  
  
Ich ging eine Treppe hinunter und tapste leise um die Ecke, als ich plötzlich zwei Lehrer sah und ich mich wie vom Blitz getroffen hinter der grade erschienenen Ecke versteckte.  
  
Ich lauschte und vernahm nur undeutlich die Stimmen. Ich erkannte die Stimmen. Es waren Snape und McGonagall. Was hatten die beiden bloss um dieses Uhrzeit hier verloren? Es war sicher schon 23 Uhr. Ich ging ein Stückchen weiter ran um mehr zu verstehen.  
  
„...ja genau Minerva. Sie sollen ungehend ins Büro des Direktors. ...Hagrid und Artuhr... Der dunkle Lord ist jetzt wohl bereit. Professor Dumbledore... der Plan wird..."  
  
Plötzlich konnte ich nichts mehr verstehen, in meinen Ohren rauschte es. Mrs. Norris stand genau vor mir und blickte mich mit ihren gelben Augen vorwurfsvoll an. Plötzlich war sie verschwunden und schon hörte ich die Schritte von Filch, der grade von seiner Katze benachrichtigt wurde. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg.  
  
Aber wie?  
  
Vor mir waren die Professoren. Hinter mir war Filch.  
  
Das rauschen in meinen Ohren wurde immer lauter.  
  
Was sollte ich bloss tuen?  
  
Ein nützlicher Zauber viel mir auch nicht ein.  
  
Ich konnte nichts machen.  
  
Ich war ausgeliefert.  
  
Ich musste abwarten und mich fangen lassen, es gab keinen Ausweg.  
  
Mrs. Norris streifte meine Beine, nur noch wenige Schritte und Filch würde bei mir angekommen sein. Er würde sofort die Professoren bemerken und wissen, dass ich gelauscht hatte. Ich würde von der Schule verwiesen. Oder schlimmer noch, Dumbledore würde mich verachten. Dieser Gedanke war schlimmer als Rauswurf.  
  
Ich drückte mich an die Wand, Mrs. Norris schnurrte und Filch kam immer näher.  
  
Ich schloss meine Augen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm.  
  
Ich riss geschockt die Augen auf und sah einen Arm, der einfach so in der Luft schwebte.  
  
Ich ließ einen erschrockenen laut von mir, als vor meinen Augen ein paar eisblaue Augen auftauchten.  
  
Malfoy! Oh mein Gott, was machte der denn hier?  
  
Das rauschen in meinen Ohren ließ nach und in Sekundenschnelle war ich unter Malfoys Tarnumhang verschwunden. Wir beide quetschten uns so nah aneinander, das ich das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich spürte seinen Arm an meinem, sein Bein an meinem und ich spürte wie er zitterte. Als ich das bemerkt hatte, wurde auch ich unruhig. Malfoy und zittern? Was machte er überhaupt hier? Und warum hatte er einen Tarnumhang.  
  
Die Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf, und bereiteten mir Kopfschmerzen. Meine Knie fingen jetzt ebenfalls an zu zittern und ich spürte wie Draco meinen Arm drückte.  
  
Filch hatte nach gründlichem gucken und abtasten der Wand die Suche nach mir abgeblasen und ist gradewegs zu den Professoren gegangen.  
  
Dann hörte ich plötzlich, wie Draco ganz leise: „Teleport Gryffindor" nuschelte und mich ein schneller und fester Ruck ergriff, der grade mal 3 Sekunden dauerte und wir vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame standen. Ich befreite mich von dem Tarnumhang und bevor ich wusste, was so grade passiert war, war Draco Malfoy auch schon verschwunden.  
  
___***___  
  
Ich ging schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal des 6. Jahrgangs und legte mich angezogen in mein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge.  
  
Warum hatte er mir geholfen?  
  
Und was machte er um diese Uhrzeit in den Gängen?  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch wie ein Strudel und ich wusste mal wieder nicht, wohin mit meinem Kopf.  
  
Ich hatte sogar Harry vergessen, und konnte von daher mit getrockneten Tränen einschlafen.  
  
Auch wenn mir am nächsten Morgen, alles wie eine Gewährkugel entgegengeschossen kam und ich das erste Mal über das Gespräch zwischen der McGonagall und Snape nachdachte.  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
______________________________  
  
Okay das wars auch wieder.  
  
Bitte reviewt, wenn ich keine Meinungen zu meiner FF kriege, muss ich wohl mit dem Hochladen aufhören, dann spar ich mir die Mühe.  
  
Also bitte, reviewt mal!!!  
  
Ich freu mich auch über ein: wie doof, solange ich sehe, das es überhaupt gelesen wurde.  
  
Danke,  
  
Eure jacintee ;-) 


End file.
